Colin
Colin is the main protagonist of Endventures. He is a miner and Porkey's master. He is voiced by thearthland. Origins Colin woke up in the middle of the forest having no memory of where he was from nor his family. He decided to punch a tree, make tools and live in the forest until one day he found Porkey, he asked Porkey where were his parents but unfortunately he didn't have a family either. Colin adopted him and then found out he wasn't any ordinary pig. Once he got older, he told Colin that he was a battle pig. At some point, Colin met Red when he escaped from the Main City after it was invaded by the Endermen, this also led his house being destroyed by the Endermen. Role in the Series He is the first character to appear because of his protagonist-status, and since then more and more characters have joined him and Porkey. The first other human he met was Red. He's the leader of the group and is quite skilled in combat. Appearance He wears a green shirt and blue pants, and he has blonde hair with green eyes. Also, he has brown shoes and he carries a diamond sword and an iron pickaxe. Personality He is very attached to his pig Porkey. He seems to be a do-gooder since he is willing to rise up against the Endermaster without much personal motivation, only because its the right thing to do. He is willing to help others, and is easily shocked when a friend is injured, such as when Red Stone almost died. This alone shows that he cares greatly for friends and allies. Abilities He is a skilled miner and a warrior. He uses a diamond sword and iron pickaxe in combat. He can even do a trick with his pickaxe that's impossible in the actual game, which is deflecting an arrow with a pickaxe. His influence on Porkey, a rare, hostile battle pig also making him more dangerous, as he can command his pet to kill someone. He also has a very useful photographic memory which he used to memorize the map to the rebellion city, even remembering the location and direction of it while lost at sea. Colin is a human with skills in fighting and mining with tools, and is able to fight off Endermen with his loyal pig. * Sword Fighting - Like any other humans, he can wield swords to fight off hostiles. He usually wields a diamond sword. * Mining - He uses an iron pickaxe and can mine blocks in an incredible speed. * Memory - A very sharp memory allows him to memorize specific locations, such as the rebel city even after the map was stolen. * Friendship - Colin can give commands to Porkey and the pig will follow them without hesitation because they're both friends. * Directing - He is very good at directing, since he was able to steer a ship to the Rebel City without getting lost. He was also able to turn the ship around during the Naval Battle without difficulty. Gallery Colin Image.png|Colin with his typical equipment. Trivia There is none at this time. Category:Endventures Characters Category:Overworld Resistance Category:Protagonist